The Course of True Love
by roshani
Summary: “The course of true love never did run smooth” wrote William Shakespeare, but this statement is about to become true at Hogwarts. In Ginny's 6th year she befriends Draco Malfoy. What next?
1. until now

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the harry potter "world," that honor is held by JKRowling. All I own are those characters which you can not identify as JK's.  
  
**Summary:** "The course of true love never did run smooth" wrote William Shakespeare, but this statement is about to become true at Hogwarts. Through out her 6th year, Ginny Weasley becomes more interested in Draco Malfoy, through his 7th year, Draco Malfoy eyes the littlest Weasley. Slowly, a friendship builds and from there a relationship, but what about the obstacles? [DG]  
  
**Ships:** Draco/Ginny, Draco/Pansy, Harry/Pansy, Ron/Luna, Hermione/Blaise, Sirius/OC, Severus/ OC  
  
**A/N:** hi, this is my first fic which I intend to finish! Sirius is alive in this =) Hope you like it!!!  
  
**Prologue: Until now  
**  
"Life is an awkward cycle accompanied by emotions. You can think of it as a muggle burger. The 2 buns are your family members, your guardians and protectors: they wont let any harm come to you. The patty represents the emotions: the real "juice" of life. And the toppings can be considered your job, and all that other stuff. What do you think?" Hermione asked her friend Ginny. The two girls were sitting in her room talking about "girl stuff" as they had told the boys, but in fact they were just discussing life and all that comes along.  
  
Hermione was going into her 7th and final year at Hogwarts and Ginny was going into her 6th year. After this year she would be the only Weasley left at Hogwarts. Hermione was what some would call a "know it all." She was one of the smartest pupils at Hogwarts and luckily her intellectual matched up to her physical (well to some extent). She was 5 feet and 6 inches with big brown eyes and wavy hair, which she had tamed with the help of Mrs. Weasley. She had a woman's body now and she had fully grown. In other words, this was the body she would have for most of her life. Ginny was taller than Hermione, she was 5 feet and 7 inches and he had also grown into her body. Although she wasn't as curvy as her brunette friend, she had a very small waist and die-for legs. Her trademark Weasley red hair was slightly more auburn than red and had grown down to the middle of her back. She has medium sized eyes and a few freckles splattered over her nose and cheeks. All in all, both girls were very smart and also pretty. They had become good friends in the summer after Hermione's 5th year, when Ginny had finally gotten over her gigantic crush on the boy who lived. Now, they spent most of the time together as opposed to spending most of their time with Ron and Harry. Currently, they were sitting on Ginny's bed talking about various facts of life.  
  
"That's an interesting thought but I think life is wonderful. I mean of course you live and then you die but who cares. Just enjoy it. Anyways, have you finished packing?" Ginny asked, changing the subject. Tomorrow, they were leaving for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Oh no! I haven't even started!! We can finish talking one the train alright?" Hermione said  
  
"Ya, of course its not a big deal. I have to finish packing anyways." Ginny answered in somewhat of a sad tone.  
  
An hour later Ginny was completely finished packing when she stumbled across a photo album. Curiously she picked up the album and flipped through it. It contained some muggle photos and some wizard photos of her family since she was born. "Hey 'mione look at what I found" she yelled to her friend  
  
"Busy, no time, talk later." Was the only answer she got back. So she looked at it herself.  
  
The first photo she found was a family portrait of all nine of the Weasleys. Being the only female child she held a very special place in most of her brothers' hearts. Bill and Charlie were the closest to her. They had always protected her from the twin's jokes and prank, Percy's obsessiveness and Ron's stupidity. They had always given her direction, even with matters regarding boys. In turn, Ginny had always helped her two favorite brothers with their problems. They had a very special bond.  
  
Ginny's family had always given her support. She had been raised in a very loving and caring environment. Everyone was always looking out for each other and it was always happy. But things had changed after Ron's first year, when he had become good friends with "THE" Harry Potter. Percy had suddenly given him so much more attention. Her parents were so interested in what had happened with the Philosophers stone. She had become a shadow, all the attention was focused on Ron. She didn't have anyone to talk to. Bill was to occupied with things in Egypt and Charlie had to much stuff going on in Romania. And through out the whole ordeal, the twins remained oblivious to what was going on. Then in her first year (the trio's second) things took a turn for the worse. The chamber of secrets happened. She had become the center of attention again. Well not entirely, Harry Potter was the perfect son for her parents. They now considered him like a son. Not only this, but the hatred towards Lucius Malfoy and his family grew.  
  
In her second year, the trio became more secretive, but being Ron's little sister she was allowed to find out some information about Sirius Black. This year, the attention was divided amongst everyone, but no one seemed to mind. Then in her third year, Voldemort had been resurrected and Cedric Diggory was killed. Not only this, but the triwizarding contest had taken place and Harry Potter had been entered. After this, everything went insane. The Order of the Pheonix was started up again and her parents were part of it. Not only were they part of it, but Bill, Charlie and the Twins were also part of it. But her family had become more divided, Percy had, had a huge fight with her father and had left in a rush. Everything was insane.  
  
Her fourth year had held some wonders. She had become close friends with Luna Lovegood and had helped Harry out with the Ministry of Magic incident. She had also gone out with Michael and Dean, only to end both relationships with tears. Her maturity level had increased. But she had forgotten about relationships. Maybe flings, but not long term relationships. Her fifth year hadn't held wonders. She had once again helped Harry out but not more. Her friendship with Hermione had become very close and also with Luna. But her love life was totally dry, she still hadn't had a proper first snog! Now she was going into her sixth year thinking that things would be the same.  
  
"Oof! I'm DONE! Yahoo! thank god! I'm dead, lets sleep!" Hermione finally exclaimed. She walked over to her bed and bid Ginny goodnight. But Ginny couldn't fall asleep. She kept thinking about how things were going to be different next year. She was now an official member of the Order, alongside Hermione, Luna, Neville, Harry and Ron. Oh yes, things were going to be different next year. And with that though she drifted off into dreams of the upcoming year.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was having a normal summer, well normal in terms of the son of a death eater. Summer had always been very mundane, except for the lavish parties that his parents and their friends threw, but after a while those became boring too. He would be trained by his father for his "initiation" to the dark lord and he would spend hours with no end, researching different things. Later on he would help his mother with her shopping and whatever she had planned an then he would go for dinner and tea at one of his parents friends' houses suck as the Parkinsons or the Zabinis or people of the sort. Sometime in the middle of the summer he would remember his holiday work and finish it and then it was back to the same boring schedule. On the nights his family was invited to the lavish parties or balls he would get ready, wearing the usual black or emerald green robes. If the party was during the day he was allowed to wear muggle clothing such as jeans and hoodies, but other then that it was the dark dress pants, cotton button-up shirts and a robe. Yes, his life was always so organized.  
  
Although this summer had been relatively "normal" he had been engaged, to none other than Pansy Parkinson. She was acceptable, he supposed. She wasn't drop-dead gorgeous but she was better then all the other possible fiancés. Her hair was a natural blond color with natural highlights and her eyes were a light blue shade. She was about 5 feet and 5 and a half inches and she had slim but had "grown into her body." In other words, she was a copy of his mother. Narcissa was sophisticated, had proper manners, knew how to hide emotions, was intelligent and to sum it up, the perfect Slytherin wife or mother. He knew that Pansy wasn't in love with him, nor did she have any "of those" type of emotions, quite on the contrary she had an attraction to a certain Gryffindor. They had both discussed the matter of their wedding and they had agreed to try to be good friends and companions to each other. So life was "normal."  
  
Draco had always been used to the cold his parents' version of "love." They were neither totally cold, nor were they always hugging and kissing. This had been how he had also been brought up. He had been told not to pay attention to muggles, except if he needed too. He was used to life this way.  
  
Tomorrow he would board the train for Hogwarts for his last year there. As he laid down to sleep he though about his final thoughts about the upcoming school year was that it was going to be different. Little did he know that a certain different witch had the same thoughts.

* * *

First chappie done 

What do you think??

Please read and review

xoxo roshani


	2. who would have thought?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the harry potter "world," that honor is held by JKRowling. All I own are those characters which you can not identify as JK's.  
  
**Summary:** "The course of true love never did run smooth" wrote William Shakespeare, but this statement is about to become true at Hogwarts. Through out her 6th year, Ginny Weasley becomes more interested in Draco Malfoy, through his 7th year, Draco Malfoy eyes the littlest Weasley. Slowly, a friendship builds and from there a relationship, but what about the obstacles? [DG]  
  
**Ships:** Draco/Ginny, Draco/Pansy, Harry/Pansy, Ron/Luna, Hermione/Blaise, Sirius/OC, Severus/ OC  
  
**A/N:** so I did the first chappie and ive now finished the second. Hope you like. Ps. REVIEWS WANTED! :D  
  
**Chapter One: Who would have thought?**  
  
"Hermione! HERMIONE GRANGER! GET OUT OF BED!" Ginny screamed at her lazy best friend. Since that attempt didn't work she decided to tickle her cheek with a feather, "hermione please get up," she whispered.  
  
"I don't want to get up blasie," she murmured back. It took Ginny two minutes to decipher what Hermione was saying and when it sunk in, she was shocked,  
  
"DON'T TELL ME YOUR DREAMING ABOUT THAT BLOODY SLYTHERIN, BLAISE ZAMBINI!" Upon listening his name, Hermione jumped out of bed with a totally red face.  
  
"I-I didn't uh.. erm.. say who you think I said.. I-I meant uh.. didn't want to uh.. get up to the um.. blazing sunshine, uh....erm...yes...so..Hogwarts..um..lets get ready" She stuttered.  
  
"Hermione. I am NOT bloody stupid. It is absolutely obvious that you were dreaming about that certain Slytherin. So, do you or do you not have a crush on that git?" Ginny stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yes! I do have a liking for him! Oh come on Ginny, he's about 6 feet and 3 inches tall, has a great body and he's smart. And also, I just love his dark eyes and his soft black hair and he's just so perfect." Hermione rambled on about her crush.  
  
"So 'mione you wouldn't mind if I played Matchmaker.. would you?" the redhead asked slyly.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?! Have you gone totally bonkers? He is, like you said, a bloody slytherin!" Hermione replied hotly  
  
"Your point being? Honestly I've seen Harry watching Pansy!! I don't see anything wrong with you going out with him," Ginny said, "oh don't look at me like that! I was just shocked at first. He didn't seem like your type."  
  
"Obviously! But you know that he's very smart too! He's absolutely brilliant! And when you put it like that I guess it might be possible. But he probably doesn't even fancy me!" Hermione whined  
  
"Oh stop it! We're going to make you look amazing and you'll catch his eye for sure! Alright? So I get to play matchmaker right?" Ginny asked  
  
"Yes, alright. I'll let you do this, but keep it low profile alright?" Hermione replied finally giving in.  
  
"Deal," the two girls shook hands and got ready to go to King's Cross Station.  
  
An hour later they arrived at King's Cross Station. Both the girls couldn't stop giggling, coincidentally both the boys (Ron and Harry) had goofy grins on their faces. After the goodbyes, they got on board the train and Ron and Harry left to find the other 7th Year Gryffindor boys and Ginny and Hermione went to find an empty compartment so they could further discuss Hermione's love life.

* * *

"Draco get up! You'll be late for the Express if you don't come wake up soon!" Narcissa Malfoy shook her son so he wouldn't be late for the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"I'm up mother, what time is it?" A very sleepy Draco asked  
  
"It's 7:30, you have half an hour to get dressed and then breakfast will be served at 8:00 with your father, Pansy, your friend Blaise, Sammy and I. (a/n sammy aka Samantha is draco's 10 year old sister) We will then be going to Kings Cross Station. Understood?" Ordered his mother. At that same instant there was a knock on the door, "Hello 'Cissa, Pansy got here early so I brought her up." It was Lucius with a sleepy looking Pansy.  
  
"Hello Aunt Cissa, good morning Draco. If you want Auntie I can wake him up and you can tend to Sammy?" Pansy offered  
  
"Oh that would be lovely dear, we'll be having breakfast in half an hour. Do make sure he's ready by then." Answered Narcissa giving Pansy a hug, "come know Lucius, you can help me wake up Sammy, you know how much she adores her sleep."  
  
Finally only the young couple was left behind. Draco still refused to get out of bed and Pansy had settled herself on a large comfy chair in his room.  
  
"Draco, get out of bed or I'm going to pull off the covers!" Pansy finally yelled at him  
  
"Alright! I'm up!" Draco exclaimed getting out of bed and giving Pansy a hug. "I'm going to go take a shower, make yourself comfortable. I'll be ready in 20 minutes giving us 10 minutes to talk."  
  
"Wonderful, now go get ready!"  
  
About 20 minutes later, Draco walked out of the luxurious washroom, ready for the day. He sat down beside pansy who was reading on the couch near a window looking out at the Malfoy's garden and lake.  
  
"So, any plans made for our final year at Hogwarts?" Pansy asked as a conversation starter  
  
"Not really, I've given up my grudge against the Gryffindors, mainly the Weasleys, Potter and Granger. There's no use, I might even try to make them acquaintances. Father sort of gave up his grudge so I couldn't continue to be rude to them could I?" Draco explained, "what about you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just going to keep my grades up, take care of you and all that bloody social jazz." Pansy exclaimed "I see... well I actually bought something for you to represent our bond." Draco walked over to his desk and pulled out a large square shaped box.  
  
"You really shouldn't have! I already have this gorgeous ring!" Pansy said with a blush rising to her cheeks. She slowly opened the box and to her surprise, inside was a small black kitten with bright green eyes. "Draco! It's adorable and absolutely perfect!!! I love animals! I'm going to name her Emerald because of her lovely eyes." She engulfed him in a gigantic hug.  
  
"Well, I was speaking with your cousin at the engagement party and she told me that you loved animals and I though that a kitten would be the perfect gift for you." Draco answered with a genuine smile on his face. He gave her another hug, "even though I'm not in love with you, you'll still make an amazing wife."  
  
"My sentiments exactly dear," Pansy replied. Suddenly turning her tone more serious she said, "but Draco if in the course of this year, you do happen to fall in love with someone or even a mild crush you will tell me because we're going to have to hide it right? And I'll do the same if I'm in that position."  
  
"Of course, and mother's calling we'd better go downstairs. Let me grab my trunk and you should get your belongings." Draco replied.  
  
When they reached downstairs, Blaise was already sitting at the table with Lucius, Narcissa and Sammy.  
  
"Hey Draco and Pans, you know you're 5 minutes late, we're you passionately snogging? At least that's the theory that me and Sam came up with." Blaise smirked in a true slytherin manner. Lucius, Narcissa and Sammy were all laughing while Draco and Pansy turned bright red and glared at Blaise.  
  
"No Blaise, Draco was giving me a lovely present which did NOT include snogging. It's this beautiful little kitten." Pansy replied showing the entire family little Emerald. "Isn't she the most perfect little thing ever?"  
  
"Draco that's so cute!! When are you getting me a kitty?!" Sammy whined.  
  
"One day Sam, when YOU'RE getting married." Draco chuckled.  
  
Over breakfast, the 6 of them discussed Draco's, Pansy's and Blasie's graduation party for the summer and Sammy going into her first year at Hogwarts the year after they're graduation. When breakfast was done. They decided to apparate to King's Cross Station. Lucius held on to Sammy and the rest apparated themselves.  
  
After bidding farewell to everyone with promises to write, the trio got on board the Hogwarts Express. They searched for an empty compartment but when they reached the last one. There were already two people sitting in it.  
  
"Weasley, Granger mind if we sit here?" Blaise asked politely.  
  
"No, not at all." Ginny replied, giving a bright red Hermione a Slytherin- like smirk.  
  
So, the Hogwarts express set off with the 2 Gryffindors and 3 Slytherin's sitting together... Who would have imagined?

* * *

The 2nd chapter .. well actually first chap is up

What dyou think?

Please read and review!

Xoxo Roshani


End file.
